Wink
by Based Bobcat
Summary: It's amazing how one gesture can turn a day from bad to good. BBJinx. Rated M for lemon scenes and other content.
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy was having one of _those_ days.

You know the one. The kind of days you wake up and somehow feel more tired than you were before you fell asleep. The kind of days you hate the birds that are singing outside. If you're miserable, why can't they be too? _Those_ days.

After doing his usual morning routine, and yes that includes falling out of his bed, he walked towards the kitchen to get some delicious food. Upon reaching the kitchen he stumbled on a note stuck to the cabinet. Great, now he was forced to _read_. This day was getting worse by the minute. Deciding to eat first, he threw the note on the table.

After fueling himself with some cereal, he picked up the note. It read:

 _Morning guys, Star and I are going to Gotham for Batgirl's birthday. We won't be back until tomorrow. And for the love of god, stay out of the evidence room. If I come back to find an alien-vampire hybrid from another Dimension sitting on my couch again, you'll be joining him on his way home! Two times are enough, got it?!_ _ **Lots of Love,**_ _Robin and Starfire._ The "Lots of Love" was added with a pink pen, most certainly Starfire's work.

Chuckling to himself, he threw away the note towards the garbage can. He missed it by a mile, but he didn't care. After getting a refill on his sugary goodness, his belt buzzed with a familiar tune. A text. More importantly, a text from Cyborg.

 _Ayy my BB-Bro, I'm out on a fieldtrip with Sarah. Just want to remind you to not go into the evidence room again. Rob's going to kill you if another interdimensional visitor comes to visit. Love (but in a totally manly way y'know) Vic._

Gar's ears drooped, he was feeling a bit left out now. It seems that everyone is going on a trip with their significant other except for him. Hell, even _Raven_ is on vacation with her boyfriend. Beast boy tries to remember who she's dating, but the name keeps escaping him. Jer-something? Jay-thingy? He shrugged, Gar couldn't remember the name for the life of him. Something with a J.

Hey, at least it's something, right?

All these thoughts about relationships made him feel lonely, until he remembered Rae's temporary replacement was in a similar predicament. He hears the door slide open. Hmpf, speak of the devil.

Jinx strode into to room, walking with the usual air of confidence towards to kitchen area, not even glancing towards our favorite changeling. Beast boy was, however, staring at her. Main reason being that she was wearing one of _his_ shirts, and as far as he could tell, not much else. He keeps observing her, even as she tries to reach something from the top shelf, causing the previously mentioned shirt to ride up, exposing her back and _other assests_ to him. Apparently she _was_ wearing something under his shirt. Nothing that leaves anything to imagination, but it's something.

Suddenly Garfield starts looking at her in a way he has never seen her before. Almost like a limelight descends from the heavens upon her body, angels chiming in the back ground. As if curtains have been drawn from his eyes he sees her as a _woman_. And not just any woman, an angel. Ironic, considering her nature, surely, but to him it nothing existed in the world except for her.

That wild hair, the tone of her skin, which was slightly lighter than Raven's. When Jinx turns her attention towards the sink, he notices she has a piercing on navel. His eyebrows furrow, she never told him she had piercings. Then again, they didn't really talk much. His eyes still travelling over her body, they land on her legs, and he noticed how long her legs actually are.

 _I wonder how they would feel wrapped around my hips._

Garfield chokes on his cereal and coughs the offending pieces out of his windpipe. Where the hell did _that_ thought process come from? He looks up, faintly hoping Jinx hasn't noticed his coughing fit.

But alas, Jinx has turned around and noticed him staring at her like a deer in headlights. Oh boy, he's dead. But, to his astonishment,her mouth curls up into a smirk.

 _And then she winks at him._

 _He blows a kiss back._

 _And then time stops._

Oh Zeus almighty what in the hell did he just do?! Out of instinct he blew a kiss at her. At _Jinx_. Gar's mind was racing a million different things at this moment. _Why in the hell did I blow a kiss back. Why was she winking? Was she even winking at him? Maybe she had something stuck in her eye and just blinked. Perhaps she had one of those tics that causes one of her eye to blink instead of both of them. Did those tics even exist?! What is happening. What is reality?_ Garfield feels his legs shake with anticipation. He's too scared to look at her, but he's even more terrified to look away. And then-

 _She blows a kiss back._

She giggles softly and sways past him towards the door, sliding her hand past his trembling arm, rewarding him with a soft smile. Her hips moving from left to right, like one of those things that were attached to those old grandfather clocks. Gar couldn't remember what their called, hell his brain was barely working right now.

Jinx stops when she has passed the door and glances over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling with an emotion he had never seen on her before. The door closing behind her.

Well shit, _that_ just happened. What was he supposed to do now? Stay here and continue eating his cereal? Leave for Atlantis? Garth keeps telling him the girls are less picky over there, considering over there are at least 50 percent fish people he never took it to heart, but now... Or what abou-

An impatient voice calls him from beyond the door, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you coming or what? We haven't got all week."

Gar leaps from the chair towards the door.

Hell yes he was coming, in more ways than one.

* * *

X

So here another thinggummywhut that has been ghosting in my mind for the past few months. Decided to post it, eventhough its two in morning here.

Originally this was about Beast boy and Rae, but I felt Jinx suited the role better. And let's face it, 50% of TT fics are BBRae, so one more BBjinx wouldn't hurt, right? Eventhough BBRae is also like crack to me.

Based on "Wink" performed by Little Dragon.

Rate and review please! I'd really like to know your opinion on this fic. Love it? Hate it? What did you like the most? All sorts of things, your opinion matters.

Usual disclaimer: I'm 100% Dutch, so mistakes in spelling or lines canbe found within this fic. I also don't own Teen Titans.


	2. What goes around comes around

**Chapter 2.**

 **What goes around comes around** or **A view to a kill.**

Garfield couldn't remember the last time he woke up _this_ satisfied.

His body still entangled with Jinx, who was still snoring softly beneath him. Sometime during their sex-induced hibernation, she wound up spooning against him, and honestly? It's the best way to wake up. According to Garfield at least. Especially after yesterday's activities.

While his hands start to roam her body, he takes a whiff of her scent. He can't describe it, except for the fact that she smelled delicious. Like the most delicious kind of sin. When he blows softly onto her ear, she starts to squirm under his touch, snuggling closer to the source of warmth behind her.

"Hmm... Logan?" She mutters. One of his hands left her body to play with her hair, while the other one traveled to her belly. "Am I getting a morning massage? Or do you have _plans for an encore?_ She spoke in a huskly whisper, but Gar didn't need to see her face to know she had her usual smirk on her face.

"Encore?" Beast Boy chuckled. "Can't we just lay here and enjoy the moment? I'm starting to think you're one of those nymphomanics, y'know?"

"What makes you think that, Beast Stud?" Jinx retorts.

"How about the way you basically defiled me yesterday?" He said, giving her shoulder attention with his lips. He was currently fixated on the bitemark he left on her. His animal instincts tended to take control of him during... heated situations.

" _Excuse me?!_ " Jinx snorted. "That's not really how I remember it happening, cowboy. I _do,_ however, remember you eating me out for at least an hour and a half. All I did was returning the favour by riding you like a rodeo." Jinx purred, she lost count of her orgasms around number four. "I'm just surprised your jaw still works."

"You started it." he huffed. "Giving me those smouldering looks from across the room, caressing my arm. _Spreading your legs like a feast._ " He was licking her neck now, one his hands playing with the piercing in her belly button, casually flicking it with his fingers. "I also remember doing this with other parts of your body."

Jinx moaned. "Which brings us back to our first topic, the encore. You up for round... four?" She paused to remember what round they were actually on. She went with four, because they had sex on three different locations in the tower before settling on the guest room. Gar's bed, as luxurious as it was, wasn't really build for such activities. The queen-sized bed in the guestroom, however, was. Jinx turned around to face Beast Boy, giving little kisses on his jaw.

"Promising as that sounds." He replies, basking in the attention Jinx was giving him. "I can't. Not today anyway"

Jinx stopped nipping him and glares up at Beast Boy. "Say what now?" She creates some distance between them and sits up, causing the sheets to slide down, exposing her body to her strange bedfellow. Gar's eyes widen, eventhough he has slept with her, numerous times even, just seeing her exposing herself so casually riles him up. He starts to splutter, before he finally finds his composure. He turns on his back, facing the ceiling.

"W.W. Wiggins Game Company is holding a charity event in Jump City Park this afternoon. And you know these kind of things are like trouble magnets." he says, politely turning away his head from Jinx, as she leaves the bed scouting for her clothes. "Rob asked me to patrol there, just in case." He paused, stroking his finger along his chin, before his ears perk up. "Hey, you could come too! Two heroes are better than one! Hell, we can mingle between the event, free food for us!" He turns his head to find Jinx seated on the bed, wearing her bathrobe.

Pretending to think it over, Jinx said "Hmm, you make an interesting offer. I want to take a shower first though, I feel a bit sticky."

"Nooooo!" Garfield hugged her from behind, holding her in a grip that could rival a lobster. "You can't!"

"And why not, pray tell?" She huffs, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

Garfield starts peppering her neck with kisses. "Because you smell amazing. Like, You smell of you and a little bit of me. It's... _intoxicating_."

"Fine, but only because you used a five syllable word." She blushed. "Anyway, what kind of sad loser would try something at a charity event for kids?" She reasoned.

* * *

John Infantino was not a happy camper. Not now at least.

He was an average Joe, really. A job in construction, decent-sized appartment, a few good friends and he was a regular customer at the bar. But in here he was more than just John the builder. He was "Eagle-eyed John", the only person to throw a 9-darter in the pub since it opened. Hell, they even made a picture of the event. It still hung above the board. Sure, there are some holes from stray darts on it, but it's the sentiment that counts. Here he was king.

 _Was_ king.

Twas just a regular day in the Jumping Jack Bar. Sidney Pack was passed out on the stool, surrounded with at least a dozen empty bottles of booze. Sleazy Slim was hitting on Wendy the Waitress again. Wendy the Waitress was enduring another day of annoying pick-up lines from Slim. "Eagle-eyed John" was throwing some darts again. A regular day. Until _he_ came waltzing in.

Nobody knew him. He wasn't a regular, hell, he wasn't even American. Judging by his accent, John would bet Australian. The mystery guest sat down, ordered his drink and requested, more like demanded, for the TV to be set on a different channel. He eyed the room, before they landed on John's picture. For the first time since he entered his face showed a smirk.

"Yer a darter?" he asked.

"Part-time." was the reply.

"Fancy yerself a pro?"

"Best you can find in this dump."

He chuckled, John didn't like it one bit.

"I bet I can beat ye, mate."

John smiled, he has dealt with people like this before. Guys and gals who think that, if they beat him, they'd be the new big shot around here. Money was usually involved too. Best part? He always won. It's a nice way to add some cash to the account.

"Let's make it interesting. We pay for a price. How about hundred dollary-doos?" John said with a smirk. "Three legs, one set as you know, to prove yourself."

"Yer on."

* * *

John wasn't smiling now. This guy could throw. _Good._

He already had one 9-darter, and was on his way for the second.

 ** _THUNK_**

Scratch that, he just threw it. Worse part? This guy wasn't even looking where he was throwing! For almost the entire match, he only had attention for the TV.

The guy strode towards his beer. "Aw, did yer luck ran out?" he mocked. Christ, what an asshole. Now it is John's turn, last chance. So he threw with all his resolve. Maybe if he believed in himself, he could throw a 9-darter himself, to show he wasn't some loser who got lucky once.

140

Well shit. Disney's believe in yourself crap really was crap. Who knew?

The didn't even look at the board anymore. Eyeing the television he threw. Triple twenty, triple twenty and-

" _And now we return to our interview with Toy Tycoon Willard Wiggins. Shall we continue, Mister Wiggins."_

 _"Goodmorning Jack, and for the last time, call me Willard."_

He missed the last triple twenty, hitting the regular twenty instead, leaving his score on 361. In other words, he _missed_.

John looked at his nemesis. He looked _angry_. Not because he missed. No, he was glaring daggers at the TV, he continued doing so whilst he grabbed his darts out of the board. John shrugged, if it keeps him from focusing, the TV dude was alright in his book. Too bad it didn't make John throw any better. He threw a lousy one hundred, leaving him at a decent 261. Too bad decent doesn't cut it against this guy.

 _"For those just tuning in, we've just talked about Willard's army days and his succesful career in the toy industry."_

The guy was up and, still staring at the tv, he threw his darts. 180 again. Leaving him at 181. John kept his hopes up, since you can't finish from 181. Perfect opportunity for a comeback. So without believing in himself, fool me once Disney, Eagle-eye threw.

180\. Now we're getting somewhere. Making his way back towards the table, he noticed Mysterydude grinding his teeth at the interview on TV. And he was up to bat.

Triple twenty, triple twenty and-

 _"Let's face it, Willard. You're getting old. Which leads me to my next question: Who is going to take over the company?"_

 _"Well son, that's a bit of a pickle. I never had any kids, so I have to look inside my own company for an apprentice. But that's enou-"_

"WHAT?!" The Australian swayed wildly towards the TV, his dart landing far from triple twenty, in number eleven. Leaving him with 50, the bullseye. John moved out of the crazed Aussie's way. Not even bothering to throw anymore, grabbing his wallet he took out the money.

"- _about me, let's talk about the event. Believe me, Jack, it's going to be a_ blast.

Mystery guy grabbed his coat, moving towards the door without looking back. John glared at his back, mustering his courage, he yelled "Hey asshole, want to finish up or wha-" only to be interrupted by a boomerang whizzing the hundred dollar bill out of his hand, landing it straight in the bullseye.

"Ooooh, it's goin' to be a blast aight" George Harkness mutters darkly to himself. "Or my name ain't _Captain Boomerang."_

Meet the sad loser.

* * *

Jump City Park looks like a it came out of a children's dream. All kind of attractions for all ages, food stands, mascots of their favourite toys and a shining sun. Beast Boy and Jinx walked into the park, scouting around for exits and vantage points. They're hands dangerously close to eachother, but aside from the occasional bump, no contact.

On the outside it seemed that Garfield was calm and collected. On the inside, however, it was total chaos. He's been walking alongside Jinx for a while now, and he's been mustering his courage to hold her hand for over a while now. But one question kept haunting him. What _are_ they exactly? They've done the deed, multiple times over in fact, but that doesn't mean they're dating. It could've been a one night stand for all he knew. Man, all this thinking was making him tired, he's not used to using his brain that much.

Jinx, noticing her companion's silence, scanned over his face. Her eyes moving from his face to his twiching hand, she deduced quickly what he was thinking. Rolling her eyes, her hand started reaching towards his. But then her hand stilled. She started thinking it over. Sure, she enjoyed yesterday's adventures, she was sure he did too. But did it mean anything?

Deciding to break the awkwardness, Beast Boy spoke up. Pointing towards a large tree, he said "I see a nice vantagepoint up there. I'll jump up there to scan the location some more." Turning his head towards the Pink sorceress, he continued. "You get some snacks and meet me up there. If you see signs of trouble or something else, call my on the communicator"

"Oy, why do I have to get the snacks?" She says, poking him with her finger. Beast Boy's face flushed and he scratched his neck, avoiding her piercing pink eyes.

"Erm, I didn't my wallet?"

"Fine.." Jinx sighed "But I'm not doing this for free, capiche?"

Beast Boy nodded and turned towards the tree. Suddenly he stilled, and quickly turned back towards Jinx. He gave a shy and quick peck on her cheek, before shifting into a bird and flying away, leaving a blushing Jinx behind. She touched her reddend cheek with her hand and gave a shaky sigh. Still, she had things to think about.

One question was bugging her mind for a while now. Where did the spark come from? She winked, he blew a kiss, she returned the favor and the next thing she knew they were doing it like rabbits. It doesn't usually og like that. It was...

 _Magic_.

Wait.. Magic?

"Oh god... It couldn't be.. that. Could it?" she whispered to herself. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She always knew there was a pretty big chance this would happen, but she always thought... Oh shit, this means she has to call _her._ She is the only one who could make sure this was actually happening.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she got out her phone. She's still on quickdial number one, after all these years.

The phone went over. Secretly, Jinx hoped she wouldn't pick up.

 _Click._

 _"Well, well ,well. Look at that, four years of silence and then she decides to give a call. What's up, Pookie?"_ The other line said in a playful scolding tone.

"I think I have it, the thing we talked about, I mean." Cutting right to the chase, there isn't time to waste. Not with this.

 _"Are you sure? What happened?"_ The tone changed from playful to serious.

"A friend and I met gazes, one wink later and we're at it like-"

 _"Two animals in heat? How good of a friend was that guy? Is he hot? How big is his co-"_

Jinx interrupted her with a blush. "I'm not going to talk about that! Look, how fast can you get here? You're the only one I trust with this."

 _"I'd have to get a planeticket, sweety. It'll take a day or two to sort things out on my end. You know they are still searching for me, I can't magic my way over."_ The woman on the other line spoke softer now.

"It's alright, just call me when you have a plan or something. I've got to go." And with that Jinx hung up. Sighing, she walked towards the nearest vendor, her guy as waiting for her up in a tree.

* * *

Over in London, Chantinelle started to look for the fastest way to America. Her daughter needed her, and to her that is all that matters.

* * *

By Shazam, this line was gigantic. Probably because it's the only one that sells vegetarian food. Jinx tapped her foot impatiently, silently musing if this was worth it. Her musings were interrupted by a small tug on her outfit. She looked down at the offender. It was a girl. A small girl.

"Are you really her?" The girl asks. Great, she was playing the pronoun-game.

"Yes it's true" Jinx says with a dramatic pose "I am... Wonder Woman!" She says, like it's a great weight to admit the fact, her dramatic pose still in place.

"No, you are not!" The girl pouts. "You're Jinx!" She pokes Jinx with her tiny finger with a cocky smirk.

Jinx puts her hands up "Alright, kiddo, you got me. Congratulations, you've caught a superhero who wasn't even disguised."

"My name is Patty." The tiny girl gestures Jinx to come closer. Sighing, she plays along. Then Patty whispers in her ear. "I'm your biggest fan." she says, resting her hands on her hips in a proud pose.

That surprises the pink witch, she has never met a fan of hers before. Aside from the usual perverts on imageboards at least. Eyeing her, she realizes that Patty even resembles her outfit. A black hoody with pink zippers, a black and pink checkered skirt and black boots. Even her brown hair as a single pink streak in it.

"My mom won't let me dye my hair pink entirely, so we agreed on a streak." She boasts proudly, having noticed how Jinx was observing it. "You're the bestest hero ever! I just think your great and all. C-can I have your autograph?"

Jinx felt something she hasn't felt since the Brotherhood of Evil incident. _Pride_. She felt pride, not for because she's awesome (she already knew that obviously), but for what she has become. She went from villain without a real purpose, to a hero with actual friends, purpose and fans. Masking her emotions, she nodded towards the tiny fan. After giving her autograph, she reaches inside her pocket and retrieves 10 bucks. "Here, buy yourself something magical, K?"

The starry-eyed fan nods as if she is a bobblehead, and after a quick hug, she speeds off towards the park, giving one tiny wave back towards Jinx's direction before disappearing in the crowd. Jinx's smile felt glued on her face.

"Oi, you gon' order or what?!" The vendor asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, keep your panties on jackass." She snarked. "I'll have a two veggie-hotdogs, two soy-milks and a bucket of popcorn to go." After getting the goods she was about to go towards the vantage point. It seems like that W.W fellow was about to start his speech. Jinx felt like yawning already.

Then it happened.

It sounded like an invasion of some extraterrestrial kind. The sounds created by the explosions were like thunder during clear sky. The crowd went wild with fear, and started the scatter towards any direction possible. Dropping her bags, she contacted Beast Boy. "Logan, what the hell is going on?"

 _"Multiple explosions, most of them around the center stage. I spot two casualties."_ Came the reply. " _And I believe I see the target too, I'll meet up with him, just in case the bombs were a distraction_

"Hold on, I'm on my way." She was already sprinting towards the stage, fighting waves of civilians running aimlessly.

 _"Negative. I need you on crowd control."_ Beast boy said in a stoic tone.

Jinx skipped to a halt. "What the actual fuck, Beast Boy. I'm not some rookie, I can help you. You don't know how dangerous this guy is!"

" _The civilians are being a bigger danger than the bombs. I need you make the exits known and still the confusion. I'm moving in towards the target. Beast Boy out."_ And with that, the line went dead.

"Ooooh fine, but after thisis done I'm going to kick his ass." Jinx groused.

* * *

Willard considered himself a stoic man by nature. That nature went out the window when explosions erupted near the stage he entered. He started to panic when his two bodyguards fell down. His panic increased when he noticed what caused his bodyguards to fall.

Two sharp boomerangs were embedded into their bodies, straight in their hearts. Which could only mean one thing.

 _He_ was here. His son.

It was then that he noticed a green hawk fly towards the stage. Descending on the stage, Beast Boy shifted back into his human form. "Alright Mr. Wiggins, let's get you out of here." He said, ushering him towards the exit. Suddenly,his ears perked, and he looked up. His gaze meeting seven boomerangs coming at them with a fast speed. Thinking quickly, he turned into an octopus, catched all the boomerangs and threw them back into the sky. Four of the seven boomerangs collided with eachother, causing them to explode in the air. Turning back into a human, he sighed in relief. "Close call." He smirks.

Wait, why were they turning back towards them? Beast boy facepalmed his own actions. "Duh, they're boomerangs, idiot." He tries to push Wiggins away from he returning boomerangs, but they were still caught by the force of the exploding objects, throwing the two towards the ground. Garfield pushes through his pain, and starts pulling the half-concious director away from the danger.

"Hold yer horses kid, the fatso stays with me." Said the attacker. Dressed in a blue jacket which had white boomerangs designs all over it. A black beanie, with another white boomerang as logo on it. The ensemble was completed with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. "This is between me an' the old man." His gaze falling on the toycompany executive. "We're in need of some father/son time. We have 35 years to catch up too."

Beast Boy stands up, his entire form still reeling from the blast, his outift torn at some places. "Interesting offer, but no dice." And with that he rushes towards the Australian villain.

"Bring it, matey" Digger sneers, pulling two blades shaped like boomerangs out of his sleeves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jinx started to gain control of the panicking crowd. Using her magic, she summoned giant pink arrows that pointed towards the safe exits. She blasted a few useless walls to increase the amount of them, property damage be damned. Floating on a pink platform she created using a spell she learned for Raven, she had could spot around for trouble. And when she tried to see how Logan was doing, she found it.

He was fighting, using his animal forms to his advantage, against a man who tried to slash him with sharp boomerangs. She commands her platform towards the battle when she notices someone else needing her down below.

It was Patty. It looked like she fell whilst running towards the exits, causing her to sprain her ankle, and a large group of stampeding civilians were on their way to run over the frightened little girl.

Jinx turned the platform around and took a nosedive towards her number one fan, hoping she can reach her before the crowd does.

* * *

Beast Boy was still fighting the crooked captain, neither of them winning. Beast boy avoided his slashes by turning into a small spider, before turning back to sweep his attacker's legs. The Australian jumped over the offending leg, and tried to kick Changeling in the face. His kick was blocked by the hand of a green kangaroo, and he was then kicked in the gut by it's strong feet.

"Sod off, you lil' punk!" he growls, throwing one of his blades towards the Kangaroo. He dodges it with ease.

"Not before you do" Beast Boy says between breaths.

Reaching for a different boomerang, he immediatly throws its towards the floor. "I'm done screwin' around with bratty kids." he says. The boomerang gives a big flash of light, which blinds Beast boy. Digger Harkness rushes towards the dizzy hero, and kicks him in the stomach, causing Beast boy crash into the wall behind him. "That was my Flashbangarang." he boasts. "I usually use this baby to blind the Flash into a trap, but it works wonders on the likes of you too." Captain Boomerang turns around and sees Willard trying to escape from the battle. "Hold it, pops." he throws two boomerangs towards the overweight elderly. The boomerangs turn into bolas, tying him up.

Boomerang pulls him up by his neck. "Stay around, will ya? And enjoy the view. A view to a kill, if you will" he laughs.

"I always liked that movie." his captive says.

Harkness stops laughing. "Okay, here's the deal. After I kill blunder boy over there" he motions towards the groggy changeling. "I'll tell you, in great detail, why that movie was the worse thing since my son, okay?"

* * *

Jinx was pushing herself to her fullest in order to get to Patty before she was ran over. With neckbreaking speed she approached the wounded girl. Without slowing down, she grabbed Patty by the arms, lifting her up on the platform. "Are you okay?" Jinx pants. Patty tearfully nods. Sighing in relief, she starts moving towards the fight.

Jinx gasps when she sees Beast boy laying against a wall, his clothes ripped and with blood running down his arms. And Captain Boomerang was starting to walk towards him threatingly. There was no time. She had only one shot at this. Her hands mimicking a gun, she fired a single Hex towards Boomerang.

 _Bullseye_.

Jinx just hopes that hex bought her enough time.

* * *

"Alrighty then, any last words?" Digger asks cheerily.

Beast Boy coughed. "Yeah. Hurry up, otherwise I'd die of embarrassment first. I mean, I got defeated by someone calling himself _Captain Boomerang._ Can't get any worse than that." He chuckled weakly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. What a waste of last words." He folded out one of his spare rangs, and threw it with flair. Beast Boy closed his eyes and...

 ** _TOK_**

The boomerang bounced off Beast boys head. "Blimey, that was a regular boomerang. You're a real lucky guy." Harkness sneers, preparing to pull out a lethal rang this time. Suddenly a voice behind him called out his name. He turned around and saw Jinx launching herself of her platform towards him with immense speed. "Oh, fu-" His curse was interrupted by a roundhouse kick to the face courtesy of Jinx.

"Well he had lady luck on his side after all!" She smirks. Her smirk is replaced with worry when she notices how bad Beast Boy's condition is. "Hold on baby, its over. I'll take you home." She grabs the unconscious Changeling and flies towards the tower.

* * *

Garfield woke up, but he decided to let his eyes rest for a bit. Using his supersniffer, he deduced he was in the med-bay. He hated this place, eventhough he was it's most regular guest. Opening his eyes he sees Jinx pacing around in the room. She was wearing a pink bathrobe and her hair was wet, Beast Boy guessed she'd just showered. He made a noise to catch her attention.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." She smiles softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I went ten rounds against you." Jinx laughed, causing Gar to join in. But his coughs got to bad so he had to calm down. "Are the others back yet?" he asked. Jinx looked down, avoiding his gaze. Oh boy.

"I've just got off the line with Birdboy. Apparently The Riddler has taken Gotham city hostage, and the only way to save it is to play along with his riddles and stuff. He thinks he'll be stuck there for a while."

"What about Cy?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "One of the kids touched some ancient object during the fieldtrip, transporting them all the a different dimension with a dictator they need to defeat in order to get back or something."

"Typical."

"I know right."

"So... Jinx."

"Yes?"

"Why am I naked?"

Jinx giggled in a sultry way. "It will make _this_ more easy." She dropped her bathrobe on the floor, the object pooling around her feet. Beast Boy eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was _completely_ naked, save for a small patch of hair above her core. Her body was plastered with mystic symbols and sigils. She crawled up the bed, removing the sheets that were hiding Gar's body from her curious fingers. Gar's cock growing larger with every stroke, Jinx's hands guiding the enlarged member between her petite breasts. She starts peppering his cock with little kisses, from base to top and back again. Gar starts purring.

Between kisses and nips, she starts whispering in a language that hasn't been spoken in a thousand years, the symbols on her body starting to glow with an unearthly light. Her eyes andhands crackle with power and then... She takes his whole member in his mouth and licks his slit.

Gar _roared_ as he spent himself in her mouth, softly apologizing for the sudden orgasm. Jinx just smirks. Taking some of his essence in her hand, she guides her other one in her core, gathering her juices. Mixing them together on her fingertips, she offers them to the panting Changeling. "Taste." It was a demand, not a request. Still dizzy from the pleasure, he opens his mouth and drinks the proof of their union.

"W-What are you doing?" he asks as she guides his member towards her dripping cunt.

"I'm healing you using an ancient technique." She moans as she teases herself with his cock, her desire dripping down upon it. "It's the only way I know."

"So it's *moan* Sex magic?" he moans.

"Ye-esss" She moans, her voice breaking as she slides down his rod until her plump ass rests on his hips. In the back of her mind, she hears a voice telling her that this is wrong, she wasn't sure if this was real, but she ignored that voice. He needed her, and eventhough they haven't even been together for a week, she needed him. As an act of defiance towards that voice, she starts to grind around on Garfield's member.

"I ne-ed you." Beast boy grunts.

"I need you too." She confesses tearfully.

And then they gave in to each other's need.

X

A woman was walking in the trainstation, she wore an old dusty raincoat with a hood on it. Eventhough her body was hidden from peeking eyes, every man she came across couldn't resist looking at her. She paid them no mind. She had to get out of her. Eddie's little game made Gotham a bit.. hot for her to stay.

And the fact that it is spring worsens it, her mutated body yearning to mate and make descendants. Usually she'd find a meatsack, had her way with him until it flew past her. But now...

She was getting older, and she wouldn't mind having a heir to continue her quest. But her mate should be worthy, she decided. The news caught her eye. The subject of the news widened it.

" _And the Titan known as Beast boy left the scene ina bad shape, Jim. But knowing the Emerald Animal he'd be up and running in no time."_ The news then showed clips of Beast Boy's other exploits, most of them about his different animal shapes.

"He's connected to the red." the woman muses. "He'd make for the perfect mate. Our children will be the perfect mix of The Green and The Red." She starts thinking about their future. "With an army of Beast/Plant hybrids, we could turn the world into the Utopia it should've stayed." She smirks.

The woman walks towards the booth and orders a oneway ticket to Jump City. "I know he won't be able to resist me." She whispers to herself. "No man can resist _Poison Ivy."_

 _X_

 ** _Author notes._**

So I decided to continue this story after all. I have a few ideas I hope I'll be able to put into this. Also my first Lemon, let me know what you think about that. Good? Decent? Bad? Let me know.

For those who are wondering, Every character introduced, with exception of Patty, are canon characters to comics. Hell even Sex Magic is canon, coincidentally it's from the same series Chantinelle is from. (And as a little game, I won't reveal where she's from yet. If you know, PM me, or leave your guess in a review.)  
Captain Boomerang is a Flash enemy, and a core member of the Suicide Squad. (Not-so) Interesting fact: He fought Changeling once before. BB kicked his butt.

 _ **Leave a Review**_. I'm not saying I won't update when I don't recieve X amounts of reviews (That's weird in my low opinion.) But it does inspire me a lot. So please let me know what you think.

 **Review Responds.**

 **MrRayney.** Thanks for the review dude, greatly appreciate it. Yes, I do love me some BBRaeJinx, and *hint hint*, I have a plan for it, but not in the way you'd expect. I also have two other projects in mind with two different girls. Both with BB. Your english is readable, more than mine I believe.

 **LOTRLover65**. Your wish came true. Thanks for the review, it was your review that managed to push my lazy ass into continueing this :)

 **ConColor44.** Thanks for your kick-ass reply. I was woried about my Jinx in particular. BB is fairly easy to write, Jinx can get tricky.

 **Up next:**

The Red, The Green and The Pink.

Usual Disclaimer: I'm as Dutch as Louis van Gaal, only my English isn't _that_ bad. So mistakes are probably made in spelling/Sentencing. I Also don't own Teen Titans.


End file.
